


Poker Loser

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Foot Fetish, Furry, Gay, Hypnotism, M/M, PAWS, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: An innocent game of strip poker between a tiger and a panther suddenly turns into something less innocent (contains tickling, hypnosis and foot play)





	Poker Loser

  
  
>>> [ For source image click here ](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26759602/) <<<  


„Alrighty, hon! Take off that shirt!“ Jericho chuckled after he showed the tiger his Full House.

“Oh come on, you're cheating!” Ben murmured, but ultimately obeyed. The two of them just wanted to spend a nice, calm evening together, when Jericho came up with the idea: Strip poker. Well, it wasn't like Ben had anything to be ashamed of, they've been a couple for quite some time, so of course they've seen each other naked plenty of times. Hell, his very first bet was his underwear! But earning a cocky grin from his mate from losing all the time was the worst. Good thing the black panther was at least handsome!

“Now now, don't be a sore loser, kitty!” the panther laughed. “Yeah, that's right! Hmm, such a nice belly.”

That made Ben blush. No matter how many times he got undressed, Jeri always commented on how hot he thought his tiger was. “Alright, Mister Pokerface, you've stripped me, is it over yet?” Ben just wanted to watch a movie or something, trying his best not to let through what a sore loser he was. But Jericho knew his tiger too well.

“Aww, don't give me that look, hon! Tell you what...” While he spoke the panther had begun to take off his tank top and his shorts, only sitting there in his tight briefs. “Let's go all-in! I bet all of my clothes, but if you lose you gotta give me a foot massage! Deal?”

Oh, great! Another way for Jeri to humiliate him! That dork knew exactly he wasn't into feet, but his pride wouldn't allow him to turn this offer down! “You're on!” he hissed, and dealt the cards.

\---

“What do you say, I won again!” Jericho exclaimed as he revealed his Three-of-a-kind, while Ben only got two 7's. “And if I may offer you some advice hon, stop twitching your tail every time you bluff.” Before the panther let his sulking mate come to word, he placed his foot paws on the tiger's lap, wiggling his toes. “Well, a deal's a deal, sugar. Pay up!”

But Ben was definitely not up for that! He didn't like feet the way his mate did, and he would not sink that low! “C-come on, Jeri! You know I'm not into that! Please, let's talk this out like adults, I'm sure we can find another way to settle this. I... could do the dishes for a week, or~”

  
  
>>> [ For source image click here ](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26759672/) <<<  


Unfortunately Jericho was having none of that. Before Ben could react the panther was on top of him, pushing him down on the floor. “Big mistake, honey! You know how I think about backing out on a bet!”

Indeed he did, on their first date Ben had promised they would go see the movie Jericho wanted, but when he saw the promo he immediately knew he made a mistake. When he tried to persuade the panther to go for something else he earned himself the worst tickle torture of his life! Somehow Jeri knew exactly all the spots where Ben was ticklish, and he was being tickled all over until he agreed.

And of course, once again he felt those cruel panther claws against his sides, tickling his sensitive flesh underneath the fur. “AAAAAH! AHAHAHAHA!” Ben didn't even try to hold back his laughter, he knew he already lost the battle. “GAHAHA! HeheGAAAH! NOOOHOHOO! JERI, THAT MEANS NO SEX FOR A WEEK!”

But Jericho didn't listen and continued with Ben's armpits, which caused the tiger to basically scream. “Ah ah ah! You know the magic words, kitty! Just say it, and you are free. You know you deserve this.” Next he whispered into the tiger's ears. “Plus, we both know you can't last a week without a good pounding!”

As much as Ben tried to get free, it was no use. And he knew even if he wasn't busy laughing his ass off he wouldn't be able to break free, as the panther was a good wrestler. But he was determined to not give in this time, no matter how bad it got! “NO! NOOOHOHO! NOT THIS TIHIHIHIIIIME!” Certainly, him being a giggling, snorting, sweating mess on the floor didn't help the picture, but the tiger tried to look as confident as possible. “I WON'T CRACK THI TI~ GAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THIS TIME!”

Jericho's grin turned from that of a jokester to somewhat evil. He was good at reading his mate, and he believed him. It would take more than this to get what he was being promised. So he stopped the torture and let Ben catch his breath. Poor guy, after all Jeri wasn't all that uninvolved in his mate being the ticklish mess that he was today. Still, seeing the hot, naked tiger laying underneath him, all sweaty and defeated, the panther was sure he wouldn't let go of his price!

“Alright, hon! No tickling.” As if he was trying to calm the tiger down, he began to gently rub Ben's shoulders and chest. That caused the big feline to moan. “Wh-wha? Oh, that feels nice... B-but...” He didn't trust this! He knew Jericho never gave up until he got what he was promised! That mischievous panther was up to something!

  
  
>>> [ For source image click here ](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26759704/) <<<  


“Shhh!” The panther's face came closer, giving his mate a little smooch on the nose. “No talking now, sugarplum!” Uh oh! When Jeri started to call him that, it was never a good sign! But before Ben could say anything, he was staring into a pair of weirdly colorful, spiraling eyes. What the?

“Now now, my cute little tiggy! No more fighting. No more struggling. No more resisting, got it? We're gonna play a little game now, and it's called 'fixing that attitude'!”

Ben couldn't say anything, these eyes... They were so captivating, they made it hard to think, and were impossible to look away from. What just happened? He couldn't remember, all he could do was staring into his mate's weird eyes and listen.

“There, much better! Hehe, I see you're already adapting much better than the first time, hon. Of course, your mental barriers were always pretty weak, but on our first time it took more than just a few seconds to take you under and make you tell me all your ticklish spots. And then make you even more ticklish, haha!”

Meanwhile Ben was gone. All that stress from just a few moments ago he couldn't remember anymore, the only important thing right now was to look into these spirals, and get lost in them. Seeing his mate staring blankly and confused got Jericho really excited, but he was not gonna do Ben while he was like this. He wanted his cute tiggy to be fully awake for their funtime!

“Well then, sugar! You say you don't like foot paws? That's a lie! You have always been a freak for feet!” That sentence made Ben twitch a little, a tiny part of his brain told him that was a lie. But Jericho's strong, powerful voice was invading his mind through his eyes, quickly shutting up every voice of protest. The only voice left in Ben's head was that of his mate.

“Oh yes, from the first day that we met you have always been fixated on my foot paws! My big, fluffy, musky, black panther paws! You love everything about them. Their shape, the wiggly toes, the sensitive pads, the smell... the taste! Oh, you were never able to resist them! The second you see me present my paws you can hear them calling to you, begging you to worship them! To massage them, to love them, nuzzle them, sniff them... taste them!”

Normally Ben would've cringed at the mere thought of licking any feet, but this voice... That familiar, strong, dominant voice made it impossible to deny anything. Suddenly his mind was flooded with images of Jericho's feet. They looked so cute, yet sexy! How did he never notice how amazing they were before? They were simply perfect! He was so lucky to have a mate that would let him do all these things to his foot paws.

Jericho was smiling, that happy grin on Ben's face was telling him it worked. Ben was fully accepting of everything the panther told him. That poor tiger, he really had no mental resistance whatsoever! He sure was lucky he ended up with Jericho, and not with one of the panther's friends who were all skilled hypnotists. They would've turned him into their cocksleeve.

But the panther was fully content with the way his adorable yet stubborn mate was. Well, after he was done making him the world's biggest foot lover, of course!

“You can never resist them! I show you my feet, you get on your fours and want to love them. My foot paws make you so happy, loving them and making them feel good makes you feel good. Sniffing them reminds you of how much you need them, tasting them makes you eager for more.”

Now the panther realized Ben was growing a boner. Oha, what an eager boy! It was almost too easy! If he didn't know better Jericho would've thought his mate was faking it, to play a prank on him. No person could seriously be that easily persuaded to love something they hated just a few moments back. But then again, Ben wouldn't get hard over the thought of worshipping feet if it didn't work.

Jericho's hands gently rubbed Ben's head. “Who's the biggest foot lover ever?” It took the tiger a while to realize he was supposed to answer that. “Me.” he answered.

“And who's gonna give me a very sensual, passionate foot massage whenever I ask him to?”  
“Me!”  
“And who's gonna start drooling at the mere sight of my foot paws?”  
“Me!”  
“And who will willingly love and worship them whenever possible?”  
“Me!”

Ben was completely convinced now. He had always loved feet very much, and they were the first thing he fell in love with when he met Jeri. The panther's foot paws were marvelous, and pressing his hands and face against them filled him with bliss. His mind was running wild with images of Jeri's feet, his handsome, black foot pads, his cute, wiggly toes. That musky smell when it was hot, and the salty-bitter taste when he got to drag his tongue all over them. Foot paws were great. Foot paws were sexy. Foot paws were his greatest pleasure. He would do anything for a good pair of sexy foot paws. Jeri's foot paws were perfect. Foot paws... Foot paws... Foot paws....

\---

Suddenly Ben blinked. What just happened? But when he looked down on himself he remembered. Oh, right! He just lost a game of strip poker against his mate. And now he had to pay up!

Jericho was still sitting right next to him, smiling and observing Ben closely. “Well, a deal's a deal, sugar. Pay up!”

But as soon as the panther was placing his feet on Ben's lap a big smile crossed the tiger's face. That fool! He seriously thought this was a punishment? After all, Ben loved his mate's foot paws to bits! Or maybe that dork was trying to be nice to him? Whatever, right now a big pair of panther feet required his attention! Quickly he closed his hands around that furry pair on his lap, pressing his thumbs into the arches and pushed his nose against the wiggling toes, taking a deep whiff. “Oooooooh...” Damn, he was getting hard! Oh, but well. Jeri must've been used to this by now. After all, his mate knew how horny feet got him.

Meanwhile the panther was laying back and let out a pleased moan. “Oh yes! Hmm, just like that, hon! I had a long day, these poor boys had to carry this massive hunk of a panther all day long. Surely they deserve some love and appreciation for that, right?”

Ben couldn't agree more. “Uh huh!” was all he managed to say before giving the big toe a wet slurp. His body was tensing up a little from the taste, but his twitching cock reminded Ben of how much he was enjoying this. While he slowly moved his hands all over that sexy pair on his lap he couldn't take his nose off them either. Constantly he had to sniff them, take in that strong, manly smell. “Ooooh! I love you, hon!” Ben muttered between his licks, his eyes rolled back in his head in pure bliss.

Now it was Jericho's turn to get flustered. Damn, seeing the man he loved going nuts over his foot paws was such a lovely sight! His pair of briefs began to bulge out, not only from the amazing massage he was getting, but also from his tiggy making out with his feet.

“Put your feet on my chest, babe!” Jeri demanded. Ben had a hard time obeying that order, since it required him to take his nose off of Jeri's furry pads for a moment. But finally he managed to lay back and place his foot paws on the panther's muscular chest, followed by a rough panther tongue tickling his pink tiger pads. “Gah! Careful, hon! You know I'm ticklish!”

But the panther didn't listen and began to massage Ben's fluffy feet as well, while also smooching and nuzzling them. For the tiger it was hard not to burst out in laughter at first, but Jericho quickly learned which parts of Ben's feet were ticklish, and made sure to remember them in case that naughty tiger tried to back out of a promise again.

But for now his mate deserved a treat for being such a good boy, and avoided teasing the sensitive parts. Instead he was gently massaging his mate's flesh eagerly, while he watched the tiger eagerly massaging and worshipping his. “I love you too, hon!” Jeri moaned against the pink pads, while Ben was busy moaning and panting against the panther's black pads.

And so they laid there for a long time. Stroking, massaging, licking and sniffing each other's foot paws, while their twitching boners started to leak pre. Maybe it was some kind of initiation ritual to introduce Ben into his new life as Jericho's foot servant, perhaps it was a silent contest to see who would jizz himself first. But both couldn't keep their hands off of each other's foot paws for one second, constantly teasing and rubbing them, while occasionally moaning a needy “I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Permission to upload this was granted by the character owner.
> 
> Characters are owned by [Sinx2201](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/sinx2201/)  
> Images were drawn by [TigerLukke](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/tigerlukke)  
> 


End file.
